


La morte è la curva della strada

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, Flash Fic, Inspired by Poetry, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Poetry, pessoa, post mortem marauders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Morire è scegliere di prendere un treno e andare avanti.Andare avanti, e affrontare qualsiasi cosa si nasconda dietro quella prima curva.[Storia partecipante all'attività "Il mio profilo" promossa dal gruppo facebook "C'era una volta con un prompt..."]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	1. La morte è la curva della strada

  
  


**_La morte è la curva della strada_**  
  
  


  
James apre gli occhi su un nulla fatto di luce: il nulla non dovrebbe essere fatto di _niente_ , non dovrebbe essere fatto affatto, ma, in qualche modo, _è_.  
Ed è luminoso, e nella luce la sua paura si scioglie in un nodo di rimpianto lievissimo.  
Il rimpianto è come la carezza di sua madre sul viso: James socchiude gli occhi, e i suoi piedi sono in bilico su binari che corrono paralleli.  
Si volta, sentendo quel rimpianto stringersi un po’ di più attorno ai suoi polsi: non fa male, ma James sa che potrebbe aggrapparvisi, e il suo rimpianto diventerebbe un’ancora.  
I binari, alle sue spalle, corrono diritti. Non ci sono giochi di prospettiva: sono binari che corrono diritti per quello che sembra uno spazio infinito, e non si incontrano mai, nemmeno negli occhi di un essere umano.  
Potrebbe percorrerlo, quello spazio infinito: non esiste prospettiva, ma solo il rimpianto che gli lega i polsi, quindi potrebbe percorrerlo tutto e tornare indietro.  
È un pensiero che non è un pensiero, ma solo un articolarsi di luce sul petto, che rende più leggero respirare.  
Davanti a lui, i binari si piegano in una curva dolce e costante: pochi metri, un moto concentrico, e spariscono alla vista.  
Si morde un polso, James.  
Non sente i denti affondare nella carne, ma il rimpianto si fa più sottile: non scompare – _non potrebbe mai farlo_ – ma diventa solo un peso leggero. Una consapevolezza.  
Potrebbe aspettare un treno.  
Ma James ha sempre preferito mettere un passo davanti all’altro.  
 _Ti aspetto oltre la curva, Lily._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
"La morte è la curva della strada,  
morire è solo non essere visto.  
Se ascolto, sento i tuoi passi  
esistere come io esisto.  
La terra è fatta di cielo.  
Non ha nido la menzogna.  
Mai nessuno s’è smarrito.  
Tutto è verità e passaggio."  
  
F. Pessoa  
  
Ogni capitolo della raccolta sarà ispirato a un verso di questa poesia.  
L'idea per questa raccolta nasce nell'ambito dell'iniziativa "Il mio profilo", promossa dal gruppo facebook "C'era una volta con un prompt": Rosmary mi ha suggerito questo prompt situazionale: "I Malandrini che si rincontrano in un ipotetico post mortem". L'idea mi è piaciuta sin da subito, perché si tratta, effettivamente, di qualcosa che mi pungola la testa da sempre. Mi è capitato spesso di leggere post molto divertenti su questo ipotetiso scenario, ma anche cose un po' più angst, e per cominicare (perché non escludo di esaurire la tematica con questa raccolta) ho preferito buttarmi su una via di mezzo: non credo sarò mai in grado di costruire uno scenario credibile e razionale, dunque, partendo da ciò che sappiamo dell'esperienza di Harry dopo essere stato "ucciso" da Voldemort, ho cercato di piegare la situazione in maniera da restare sempre in bilico fra il canon, un'interpretazione quasi onirica e simbolica del tutto e la pura finzione letteraria.  
Mi sono anche allargata un po' rispetto al prompt, perché, sì, ci saranno storie incentrate sul reincontrarsi dei Malandrini, ma anche (come in questo primo capitolo) storie dedicate all'introspezione di un singolo personaggio, o a personaggi esterni al gruppo (ma pur sempre importanti per i Malandrini).  
Spero che a Rosmary non dispiacciano queste libertà: so che il suo prompt probabilmente voleva arrivare da un'altra parte, e sicuramente prima o poi cercherò di arrivarci anche io, ma intanto la ringrazio per avermi dato questa meravigliosa idea.


	2. Morire è solo non essere visto

**_ Morire è solo non essere visto _ **

  
  
  
  


Attraversare un velo nero dovrebbe sporcarti mani, occhi e viso di tenebra. Dovrebbe spegnere la luce delle stelle, annegandole in quel nero che ti porti accanto fin da quando sei nato.

Sirius sa che dovrebbe pensare ad altro: a Harry, alla battaglia, al suo corpo che sembra non avere più consistenza eppure continua a muoversi seguendo i suoi impulsi, ma riesce solo ad avvertire una enorme, sconcertante sorpresa.

Attraversare quel velo nero è stato come strapparsi tutto il marcio da sotto le unghie, e imparare a respirare. È stato come ripulirsi da anni di tormenti e sofferenze, e guardarsi allo specchio, e vedere soltanto un sorriso beffardo e occhi che brillano luminosi dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

Sirius non è sorpreso di vedere James: lo vede ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, lo vede da quindici anni, lo vede disarticolato e rotto come una marionetta abbandonata nel soggiorno di casa sua.

Ma ora Sirius lo guarda, _e lo vede_ , e ha smesso di fare male.

“Sei qui”.

James annuisce, e il suo sorriso ha la piega seria dell’uomo che non ha avuto il tempo di essere.

“Come sempre. Lieto che tu ora mi veda, comunque”.

E se c’è una traccia di rimpianto in quel sorriso serio, a nessuno dei due importa: i loro polsi conosceranno sempre quel peso, Sirius lo ha saputo da quando si è guardato le mani e ha visto soltanto la luce.  


“Vogliamo andare?” 

C’è una lieve titubanza nella voce di James, e Sirius lo vede fissare un punto alle sue spalle. Fissare il velo che gli ha dato la luce, probabilmente.

Sirius non si volta. E prima che possa rendersene conto, le sue gambe hanno messo uno, due, venti passi tra sé e il velo.


	3. Se ascolto, sento i tuoi passi

_ **Se ascolto, sento i tuoi passi** _

  
  
  
  
Occhi chiusi.  
Mani immobili, mani pesanti, mani che annegano sotto un peso che sembra crescere ogni giorno di più.  
Sembra pesare ormai dieci chili, quel rimpianto che allunga le dita e disarticola i polsi.  
Ma se Remus tiene le mani ferme abbastanza, se Remus chiude gli occhi abbastanza, se Remus decide davvero di ascoltare, può sentire quei passi.  
Piccoli, incerti, intervallati da tonfi e carezze e incoraggiamenti.  
Dieci chili che inciampano fra le braccia aperte di un uomo dai capelli scuri, così spettinati che sembra appena smontato da un manico di scopa.  
Si ritrova con le braccia allargate, Remus, e il vuoto nel suo abbraccio fa più male di tutto il dolore che ha mai provato quando era corpo.  
Apre gli occhi, trovando il sorriso triste di un uomo dai capelli scuri e indomiti.  
“Fa sempre male”.  
James si passa una mano tra i capelli, e siede accanto a Remus: occhi chiusi e mani immobili, anche lui ascolta. Sono passi piccoli tenuti per mano da passi più grandi, ora, e camminano insieme. Braccia forti, mani intrecciate, quei dieci chili sostenuti quasi per intero dall’uomo dai capelli scuri.  
“Li senti anche tu?”  
James annuisce, con quel sorriso triste che Remus non gli aveva mai visto prima di incontrarlo sulla curva della strada.  
“Non ho mai smesso di sentirli”.  
Restano immobili di nuovo, gli occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare il suono di passi trasformati ormai in una risata a doppia voce.  
“Sai, ho avuto tanto tempo per cercare di capire come funzionano le cose qui, e credo di poterti dire un segreto”.  
Sorride di nuovo come un ragazzino, James, mentre si china verso Remus e si arruffa i capelli.  
“Ecco, noi li sentiamo, ma anche loro qualche volta sentono i nostri passi”.  
James gli si avvicina un po’ di più, le lenti degli occhiali che riflettono la luce circostante.  
“Probabilmente non se ne rendono conto, ma li sentono quasi sempre, non qualche volta”, si interrompe, e si porta una mano al petto, “li sentono proprio qui”.  
Remus sorride.  
Smette di tenere ferme le mani.  
Non fa poi così male, il rimpianto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Scusate l'attesa: questo capitolo (così come i prossimi due) era pronto da tempo, ma ho temporeggiato un po' prima di pubblicarlo, perché c'è qualcosa che non mi convince. Mi sembra molto confuso, e a livello stilistico mi sembra si distacchi un po' da tutto il resto, e mi dispiace, perché mi sarebbe piaciuto che la raccolta fosse molto omogenea, sotto questo punto di vista.  
Ma sono giornate così, queste, riesco a scrivere poco e non in maniera continuativa, quindi immagino ci si debba tutti accontentare.  
Non so per quale motivo, ma i primi passi di Teddy, sostenuti dalle mani di Harry e non di Remus, per me sono fonte inesauribile di pianti e storie che forse farei meglio a tenere nel pc. Spero comunque sia chiaro che il rimpianto che pesa "dieci chili" si riferisca appunto al peso che Teddy dovrebbe avere quando comincia a muovere i primi passi (genitori, se google mi ha consigliato male e ho dato dimensioni da gattino/elefante a questo povero bimbo, correggetemi XD).  
Va be', mi ero ripromessa di non aggiungere note, in questa raccolta, ma è chiaro che non so resistere alla tentazione.  
Grazie di cuore a chiunque continui a seguire questo esperimento un po' sfuggito di mano.


	4. Esistere come io esisto

**_Esistere come io esisto_ **

  
  
  


Argento sopra e sotto.

Argento a esplodere negli occhi come una macabra stella cadente, argento che brucia e ha il sapore marcio di fango che gocciola morte nella gola ad ogni respiro. 

Peter apre gli occhi, entrambe le sue mani di carne – carne _sbagliata_ , che non avrebbe mai dovuto esistere in questo luogo di luce – ad accarezzare l’assenza di lividi sulla sua gola. 

Sotto i piedi, solo rovine.

Terra arida, arbusti sbagliati cresciuti fra la ruggine e le lame di binari divelti.

Alle sue spalle, il terrore vuoto lasciato da un incendio. 

Peter si solleva su gambe tremanti: i binari divelti disegnano una curva sghemba davanti a lui. Dovrebbe seguirla, e lo sa. Dovrebbe seguirla, perché è rimasto immobile a tremare di terrore tanto a lungo che la strada alle sue spalle si è trasformata in un nulla impossibile da attraversare.

Ma _avanti_ Peter non può andare, perché quella strada tracciata dal ferro fra la vegetazione _sbagliata_ lo riempie di terrore a un solo sguardo. 

E poi, _succede_.

Un istante, una vita intera, un secolo e un battito di ciglia dopo, un’ombra si allunga verso di lui. Verso di lui, e in qualsiasi altra direzione, perché la luce in quel posto che non è un posto sembra nascere da dentro le cose. 

È un’ombra fatta di due persone. Dita intrecciate, spalle curve e sorrisi tristi. 

Un uomo dal viso stanco e una donna con ispidi capelli rosa: un rosa che sa di albe e risa sfrenate, e che a Peter fa male come le spire di un serpente avvolte attorno alla gola. 

I due gli passano accanto, silenziosi e morbidi come carezze. 

Gli passano accanto senza nemmeno vederlo, e non esitano neanche un istante prima di proseguire, di curvarsi assieme alla strada che sotto ai loro piedi sembra morbida e innocua come un campo fiorito. 

L’argento marcio nei polmoni di Peter si incendia come carta gettata nel fuoco del camino. Come un’amicizia tradita e mai affrontata. 

Non avrebbe voluto vedere Remus. 

Non avrebbe voluto vederlo lì, assieme a sua moglie, scivolare lieve lungo la curva della strada.

Non avrebbe voluto che esistesse in quel luogo, che esistesse nella luce come Peter esiste nella luce, che esistesse dove nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto esistere.

Solo quando le due figure scompaiono oltre la curva, solo quando il terreno torna ad essere un intrico di arbusti _sbagliati_ e di terra secca e lamiere contorte, Peter riesce a muovere un passo.

Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi urla come ossa calpestate.

_Un altro passo_. 

L’orizzonte alle sue spalle non esiste più.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Sempre a rilento, ma anche questo progetto prosegue.  
E sì, Peter non poteva mancare: nonostante tutto, fingere che tra lui e il resto dei Malandrini non ci sia mai stato qualcosa di importantissimo sarebbe una mancanza troppo grave.  
E sì, ho l'impressione di essere stata molto più criptica di quanto avrei voluto, con questo capitolo, ma stavolta non voglio spiegare nulla.  
Vi ringrazio davvero di cuore, intanto: nonostante la brevità, questo è credo uno dei progetti più ambiziosi in cui mi sia imbarcata, e le vostre reazioni mi stanno commuovendo. 


	5. La terra è fatta di cielo

_**La terra è fatta di cielo** _

  
  
  


La terra è fatta di cielo, e gli uomini sono solo stelle cadenti. 

Masse infuocate che si spengono prima ancora di essere viste, continuando a esistere solo come negativi di luce sotto le palpebre di chi le ha osservate con sufficiente insistenza.

La terra è fatta di cielo, e Regulus ci è annegato dentro.

Il sapore marcio di quell’acqua che non ha mai conosciuto la luce del sole continua a bagnargli le labbra, come un rigurgito del tempo che qui non trascorre più.

C’è luce ovunque, come se tutte le stelle cadute dal cielo si fossero posate in quell’angolo di nulla che per lui è diventato ormai _tutto_. C’è un po’ più di luce, quando un’ombra scura gli si para davanti.

È un’ombra che si addensa soltanto attorno ai polsi: non si fa domande, Regulus, perché non ha mai conosciuto nessuno che sapesse camminare nella luce senza fare i conti con i rimpianti legati stretti in punta di dita. I suoi rimpianti, i suoi sassi nelle tasche che l’hanno costretto ad annegare un po’ più lentamente, avevano anche la forma di quegli occhi. Occhi grigi, occhi di luna al posto di una stella. 

_Occhi di famiglia,_ occhi che ora illuminano il viso di un uomo che Regulus non ha mai avuto il tempo di conoscere, ma che non ha mai dimenticato.

Cerca delle parole, Sirius, ma non le troverà. Non le troverà, perché nella luce le parole sono solo vecchie abitudini, ma non rispondono ad alcuna necessità. 

La terra è fatta di cielo, e due stelle non cadono mai troppo distanti l'una dall'altra: queste sono le parole che Regulus direbbe, se solo quel viso troppo vecchio e sciupato non sovrastasse mani dalle ombre tanto nere da sembrare montagne. Allora Regulus si sporge in avanti, e nella luce ricorda cosa voglia dire farsi corpo: Regulus è solo un bambino, e Sirius lo abbraccia come loro padre non ha mai fatto.

“ _Fratelli_ ”.

Una sola parola, e Sirius è di nuovo il bambino che qualche volta smarriva il coraggio del fratello maggiore. Sirius è un bambino, e Regulus ha diciotto anni e la consapevolezza di chi saluta la morte come un’amica. 

Quando i due fratelli sciolgono l’abbraccio, sui loro palmi c’è ancora ombra. Ma sotto lo sguardo di due stelle, l’ombra impara a essere un po’ più leggera. 

  
  


* * *

Note:

Di nuovo, non so quanto di questo capitolo sia comprensibile. Però, ci tengo giusto a spendere due paroline sul finale: quando ero piccina e ancora credevo più o meno in un qualche tipo di aldilà, mi tormentava l’idea che si potessero incontrare persone che si erano salutate in età molto diverse. Ad esempio, io immaginavo di incontrare i miei nonni come persone anziane, mentre i miei bisnonni avrebbero ovviamente ricordato i loro figli come delle persone molto giovani. Ora, a prescindere dalle riflessioni che potreste fare sulla serenità della mia infanzia, questo cerca di spiegare un pochino questi “cambiamenti d’età” di Sirius e Regulus. È un ragionamento piuttosto contorto, lo so.

Intanto, vi ringrazio davvero per la pazienza e il calore con cui state accompagnando questo progetto: non sapete quanto mi faccia piacere vedere che questa raccolta a cui tengo davvero tantissimo sta raccogliendo così tanto seguito.


	6. Non ha nido la menzogna

_**Non ha nido la menzogna**_  
  
  
  


_ “Fa male morire?” _

Remus deve schermarsi il viso con una mano: c’è troppa luce nella sua notte più buia. È una luce che abbaglia, e confonde il sentiero: binari che brillano come code di comete, binari che si sciolgono e piegano fino a formare le radici di alberi che spargono odore di resina e casa.

C’è il ricordo di un colpo di frusta inchiodato nel petto.

Scompare, il dolore, rapido come il singhiozzo affannato di un bimbo.

_ “Fa male morire?” _

James ha mani che sono solo carezze, mentre si specchia in quel riflesso imperfetto. 

Sono carezze che sollevano il peso del mondo. Carezze che sporcano i polpastrelli di nero rimpianto.

Scompare, il dolore, quando gli occhi della donna che ama rendono perfetto il suo riflesso di carne.

_ “Fa male morire?” _

Lily ha un vuoto nel ventre che si nutre di luce. 

Mette in fila i sorrisi e incoraggiamenti: diciassette anni pesano come pietre anche oltre la curva della strada. 

Diciassette anni si riempiono con ricordi e rimorsi, con sussurri affidati ai sogni e sospiri struggenti.

Diciassette anni, in una foresta, cominciano ad avere il sapore del ricongiungimento.

Lily vorrebbe cucirsene addosso altri cento.

Scompare, il dolore, in una carezza che resta impigliata sulla punta delle dita.

_ “Fa male morire?” _

Sirius ha gli occhi spalancati su un mondo d’argento.

Le luci delle stelle non sono mai state abbastanza per scacciare gli incubi.

Le luci delle stelle hanno sempre avuto il riflesso malsano degli occhi di un mostro.

Respirare è sempre stato come annegare.

Oltre il velo, c’è solo risveglio: Sirius si tiene stretta la sua verità.

Scompare, il dolore, assieme a un mondo che non ha più spazio per i brutti sogni.

_ “È più facile e più veloce che addormentarsi”. _

  
  
  


* * *

Note:

“Fa male morire?”

[…]

“È più facile e più veloce che addormentarsi”: questo dialogo è tratto dalla scena in cui Harry usa la Pietra della Resurrezione in “Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte”.


	7. Mai nessuno s'è smarrito

_**Mai nessuno s’è smarrito** _

  
  
  


James non lo conosce, ma non ha importanza.

Sulla curva della strada, i tratti di un viso sono soltanto ricordi sbiaditi e abitudini tenui.

Lui ha l’infanzia ancora impigliata nell’ombra della sua ultima risata, e nemmeno l’esplosione che gli ha donato la luce è riuscita a offuscare il rosso infuocato dei suoi capelli. 

Non ci fa caso, James.

Sulla curva della strada, l’attenzione si addensa tutta sulle ombre che scuriscono i polsi.

Ha le mani nere, il ragazzo che aspetta.

Ha le mani nere, serrate in pugni nervosi, e gli occhi persi sui binari che _indietro_ non possono più portarlo – non ci sarebbe tornato, non ci sarebbe comunque mai tornato.

“Non c’è bisogno che tu stia qui ad aspettare”.

Il ragazzo con le mani nere non si volta verso James.

Forse non ha sentito, o forse non ha voluto ascoltare. Non importa: oltre la curva della strada ogni persona ha i propri silenzi con cui fare i conti.

James si affianca al ragazzo con le mani nere, lasciando scivolare gli occhi sui binari lucidi: non ha mai conosciuto quel ragazzo con l’attesa incisa nei polsi, ma sa fin troppo bene che cosa si prova ad aspettare oltre quella curva, dividendosi tra il terrore di vedere qualcuno arrivare e l’angoscia nel pensare a quanto sia facile perdersi, quando tutto è luce e c’è spazio solo per le stelle cadenti.

“Non c’è bisogno che tu stia qui ad aspettare”, ripete James, “potrebbe volerci una vita intera”.

“Spero che ci voglia una vita intera. Ma io devo aspettarlo comunque… devo indicargli la strada”.

James rivede il velo d’ombra che Sirius ha squarciato.

“I fratelli trovano sempre la strada”.

James non lo sa se il ragazzo con le mani nere stia davvero aspettando un fratello, ma pronuncia comunque le sue parole. Nella luce, contano molto di più le intenzioni. 

“ _Non capisci_. Lui non è solo un fratello”.

James si guarda le mani: da quando ha camminato accanto a Sirius, l’ombra pesa un po’ meno.

“Forse non capisco. Ma i fratelli trovano _sempre_ la strada”.

Si allontana in silenzio, senza voltarsi: probabilmente, il ragazzo con le mani nere resterà ancora per un po’ ad aspettare sulla curva della strada. E poi chiuderà gli occhi, senza nemmeno accorgersene, e scoprirà che, nella luce, i fratelli non si smarriscono mai.

* * *

Note:

Ecco, avete presente quell'headcanon in cui Fred viene accolto da Remus, Sirius e James, in cerca di un quarto uomo per tornare a essere i Malandrini? Io sì, e ogni volta che lo leggo da qualche parte piango moltissimo. Quando Romsary mi ha proposto questo prompt, non ho proprio potuto fare a meno di pensare anche a quello. E di trovare un posto per Fred, che _indietro_ non sarebbe mai restato, ma che credo abbia aspettato George appena oltre la curva per una vita intera, sperando di vederlo arrivare il più tardi possibile. E forse avrebbe avuto più senso che a parlare con lui ci fosse Remus, che era pur sempre stato un suo insegnante, o almeno Sirius che lo ha conosciuto, ma ormai James si trova troppo a suo agio nel suo ruolo di guida per lasciare posto ai suoi amici.  
  
colgo l'occasione per ringraziarvi ancora una volta per il calore con cui avete accolto questo progetto: non so proprio dirvelo quanto in questo caso particolare siano stati importanti i vostri apprezzamenti.  
Il prossimo capitolo sarà anche l'ultimo, e un po' mi tremano i polsi: una prima versione di questo capitolo è già pronta, dovrebbe solo essere revisionata, ma temo di non esserne affatto convinta, e di avere bisogno di riscriverlo da zero. Spero quindi di arrivare presto, ma non posso prometterlo, e nemmeno voglio mettermi troppa fretta: tengo troppo a questo progetto per svalutarlo solo per l'ansia di spuntare la casellina delle storie complete. Arriverò, però: abbiate fede. 


	8. Tutto è verità e passaggio

**_Tutto è verità e passaggio_ **

  
  
  
  
  
La mano di Lily è una carezza fatta di petali freschi mentre i suoi piedi nudi muovono passi sicuri: c’è una deliberata lentezza nell’equilibrio con cui i suoi piedi danzano sulla linea curva del binario, quasi fosse un’acrobata capace di vincere ogni gravità su quella corda tesa fra le esistenze. James le stringe la mano, calpestando l’ottone lucido del suo lato di binario con la risolutezza di chi già conosce il proprio destino.   
  
Si tengono per mano senza parlare, si tengono per mano mentre sfiorano la curva della strada col passo di chi non ha più nemmeno paura: perdita e rimpianto, nascita e riconoscimento sono ormai fili che loro hanno avvolto spesso attorno ai polsi.  
  
Si fermano assieme, lo sguardo fisso sull’orizzonte che non è un orizzonte.   
Si fermano senza bisogno di parlare, lo sguardo annegato nella luce che sembra cadere da dentro.  
La curva della strada s’è fatta più stretta: è un velo fatto di stelle cadenti, un velo che ondeggia sospinto da una brezza che batte con lo stesso ritmo dei loro cuori.  
  
Si tengono per mano, James e Lily, e le loro dita intrecciate si fanno più luminose a ogni respiro.  
Non possono vedere oltre quella curva: non possono, e nemmeno vorrebbero. Eppure, il respiro sussulta appena, quando tutto il mondo trema.  
Lui è vicino, e loro lo sanno. Lo sanno come solo un genitore può saperlo.  
  
Lui è vicino, tanto vicino che basterebbe distogliere lo sguardo per riuscire a vederlo.  
James e Lily, dita strette e respiro incagliato nel petto, sono solo specchi di verità l’uno per l’altra: c’è un desiderio inconfessabile ad annerire loro le ciglia. È un desiderio che sa di tradimento, un desiderio che ha tutta la debolezza dell’umano amare.   
Non hanno bisogno di confessare.  
  
Lui scivola via dai loro sorrisi tesi, e il loro tradimento si sgretola come gesso sotto le unghie del loro infinto amore: non serve nemmeno confessare, perché quando il velo non viene scostato, resta solo la pace.   
  
Lui continua a respirare.  
Lui ha imparato cosa significa andare avanti, e ha scelto il coraggio.  
  
Tornerà.  
Tra un giorno, cento anni, una vita intera.  
Tornerà, e i desideri saranno carezze di giglio.  
  
Sulla curva della strada, tutto è verità e passaggio.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:   
Quasi non ci credo di essere arrivata in fondo a questa raccolta.  
Questo capitolo è stato difficile, difficilissimo: dapprima avrei voluto prendere una decisione tutta diversa, ma non riuscivo a farla funzionare. Poi è arrivato un obbligo di Sherry Vernet (nell'ambito dell’attività “Obbligo, Verità o Salvataggio" del gruppo facebook “Il Giardino di EFP"), dove mi chiedeva di scrivere una storia usando tre fra una serie di parole (io ho scelto ottone, pace e inconfessabile), e finalmente i vari nodi che avevo in testa si sono rischiarati.   
Non so quanto sia chiaro questo passaggio, ma ho immaginato il contraltare del momento ambientato nella Foresta Proibita oltre la curva della strada: Harry che è vicinissimo, e James e Lily che, nonostante tutto, non riescono a soffocare il desiderio di averlo ancora con loro.  
  
Insomma, non volevo scrivere note così lunghe, ma ci tenevo davvero a ringraziarvi per la costanza e l'entusiasmo con cui mi avete seguita in questo progetto, che è sicuramente il più ambizioso che io abbia mai intrapreso: le vostre parole sono state preziosissime, vi ringrazio davvero di cuore (arrivo presto anche dalle ultime recensioni cui non ho ancora risposto, prometto).  
Ringrazio di nuovo anche Rosmary, senza il cui prompt non sarei mai arrivata a scrivere nemmeno una riga di questa cosa.


End file.
